Dan Blair Alcohol
by gilmoregossiplover
Summary: Blair and Dan both end up going to Yale and a chance encounter at a bar leads to more than you would have guessed.


Blair had just taken her last final of her freshman year. She had made her way to Yale after begging an admission officer, well a little more than begging. She had even slept with him just to make her fate secure. However even with that the best he could do was give her a conditional admission. Basically it meant that of she had an average that was less than 3.6 she'd get the boot. And she couldn't get kicked out, she just couldn't.

She was drinking a little more than her usual (which was already a lot) at the bar that practically all the students went to. She was getting plenty of looks from men and she had exchanged a few numbers and so on. At that moment a particularly good looking man was asking her to go home with him. But then she noticed a familiar face- could it really be? Yes it was. It was Dan Humphrey.

She couldn't help but scream his name in her drunken state. "Dan! Dan Humphrey! It's me. It's Blair Waldorf!" She then motioned for him to come and he obliged.

"You can go now. I'm going to talk to my good friend now" she said to the nameless gentleman caller. Dan was right next to her and as the man left she got up and hugged him. But while she was getting up she tripped on her heels. Dan was there to pick her up.

"How much have you had to drink" he said.

"Not nearly enough" She was then able to give him the hug that she had wanted to. "Why don't you join me? I need some help." Then she whispered into his ear, "There are a lot of men who want to sleep with me, but I don't really feel like it."

Dan tried to contain his laughter, but couldn't.

"Why are you laughing at me? I'm a catch. Any man would sleep with me."

"I bet they would."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"It's just I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"Well dire circumstances call for dire actions."

"True." He motions to the bartender and ask for a couple of shots and a beer.

It doesn't take a long time until he is just as drunk as she is.

"Remember the time you almost slept with Georgina?"

"Yeah and we sent her to boarding school. Remember the time I walked into the girl's bathroom."

"Of course. That's was when I ruined Ms. Carr. The whole sleeping with a teacher thing would have been a scandal with anyone but you. I don't think anyone really cared."

"That's that nice." Dan said.

"Well it's true. Hey want to play a game?"

"What game?' "I bet that I can get more phone numbers in twenty minutes than you can."

"Do they have to be the opposite sex?"

"I don't see why they can't be the same gender. I mean men could find you attractive, just like women find me hot."

"I'm in. What's the prize?"

"The winner gets a month of free drinks. Plus bragging rights back home. No, no. If I win I want Cedric too."

"Then I need something from you."

"If you win, I'll sing karaoke."

"Deal." They shake on it.

Blair gets more numbers, but ends up dropping most of them on her way to the meeting place. She doesn't even notice.

"Let's see I have twenty five, twenty six. Yes twenty six. How about you?", Dan said.

"One- Two- Three-….- Fourteen.. But I had more. Or at least I think I did.", Blair replied.

"A deal's, a deal. Come on. Karaoke it is."

"Now I remember why I don't like you.", she said with her finger pointing at him.

"Now what song should you sing? How about 'Like a Virgin'?"

"I haven't been like a virgin since Chuck…"

Dan put his hand up to stop her because he really didn't want to think of Blair having sex with Chuck. Oh great!- he was thinking about it now. Blair naked, Blair, ok he had to stop. "Think of another song." was all he could think of to stop the avalanche of images.

"Oh. Don't Stop Believing."

"Really? Fine if that's what you want."

"We can do it."

"We?" Dan didn't remember agreeing to sing.

"Yeah. I wouldn't sing unless you go up too."

"Fine. It's going to be worth it."

They went up and starting singing. It was pretty sad at first, but then a few people began singing along and Dan and her became more confident. They drew more and more attention. So by the time was almost over, they had the whole crowd singing too.

"Don't stop believingHold on to the feelingStreetlight people"

When it was over, everyone cheered and someone in the audience screamed. "Kiss." So they did, but just a little kiss with no tongue.

They then left the bar, but had no idea what to do next. "It's only one thirty. What should we do now?" Blair asked.

"Do you want to go to my place?', Dan asked.

"You're like the sixtieth person who asked me that today. But yeah why not?"

They got into a cab and asked the driver to put the radio on. They sand the whole way (though it was only about a ten minute ride). By the time they got to his place all the took its affect and they both collapsed on the pull-out couch.

When Blair woke up it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. Dan had gotten up a few minutes earlier. He was making coffee. Blair realized that she only had her underwear and bra on. Had they done, what she thought they did? I mean she really had no idea. Her last memory was walking into his apartment. She gave Dan a look that told the whole thing.

"No. No. No!" Dan answered.

"They why are my clothes off?"

"You got hot in the middle of the night. So you took your clothes off."

"Thank God!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Then Dan asked, "Would it have been that bad if we did?"

"I guess not. I mean I've done worse.", Blair said.

"Last night was the most fun I've had since college began."

"Me too. I mean I forgot about everything."

"Blair, did you ever think that maybe we were meant to be together. I mean maybe all the hate was really passion in disguise."

..

Blair went over and kissed him, mouth open. She put her hand on his butt and he put his hand on one of her breasts. They made out for about thirty seconds. Then they pulled away.

Blair knew that those were the worst thirty seconds of her life. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings. I mean they had become semi- friends last night and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Was it good for you?" she asked.

Dan knew it was bad too and felt the same way. What if she had thought it was good? "It was different."

"Bad different or good different?". Blair prayed to God that it was bad different, she really didn't want to have to sleep with him now.

Dan took his time and finally said, "Blair, it was awful."

Blair was so happy she almost screamed. She went over and hugged him. "Thank God!"

"Oh good. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Me either. But that was bad. Maybe all that hate was just hate."

"Agreed. Now can I interest you in some coffee?"

They had breakfast, well more like lunch, and agreed to never, ever sleep together no matter how much they drank. And after that it was never mentioned again. They became friends and even studied together when they were in the same courses. At times it was hard for them to keep in touch so they agreed to lunch every Sunday no matter what.

Blair passed all of her exams and got a 3.7 average.

THE END


End file.
